Star Struck : Jennifer Tilly & Kirstie Alley Fan Fiction Ch 2
by TiffanyRayTilly17
Summary: Jennifer finds out Kirstie is a fan. After hanging out, things get heated. But what happens when Maks and Kirstie take a vacation together and don't tell Jennifer? Rated T for sexual bits and language.


TiffanyRayTilly17

Star Struck

Chapter 2: The Meet Up

Kirstie walked out to the garage as she said bye to Maks, her dancing partner, and climbed into her Aston Martin, and drove to the destination where she would meet Jennifer. Once she gave her car over to the valet, she walked inside the restaurant, sat down and a few minutes after got a text from Jen. "Hey I'm here. Where are you?:)" it read. "Just inside. :D" Kirstie replied. Seconds later, the door opened. The sunlight perfectly shone behind Jennifer, who's long brunette hair bounced as she walked. She wore a low cut burgundy shirt that read NIRVANA, blue jeans that hugged her every curve perfectly, cowgirl boots, black nail polish, and smokey eye makeup. Kirstie's jaw dropped at the sight.  
"Holy mother of God." She breathed as Jennifer walked closer and greeted her with a hug. Bonus! She also smelled like Lilac.

They chatted about current events, roles, shows, past relationships, Chucky, Maks, DWTS, Bound, Family Guy, and when Kirstie brought up poker, Jen's face lit up even more, her brown eyes sparkling as she bragged about how she got a royal flush and slaughtered Phil Laak in the tournament , taking home $35,000,000 that night. "That was such a great day.. Do you play poker?" she asked, sipping some tea. "No. Well, sort of. I try to, ha ha, " Kirstie laughed. "I can teach you if you want. I actually have the weekend off, which is so rare for me. I'd love to hang out if you're free," Jen said and smiled. "One sec," Kirstie said and whipped out her Blackberry. She called her manager and told them to clear the schedule for the weekend and hung up. " I am now." The women laughed and continued to chat for a while, Jennifer eating salad and wine, while Kirstie opted for a salad and mineral water.

(Later that weekend at Jen's house)

Kirstie walked into the living room where a table and two chairs were placed by the fire place, a brief case sitting on the table and Jennifer bringing in drinks. "Make yourself comfortable sweet face, I'll be right back," Jen said and walked away.

"Stop looking at her butt," Kirstie scolded herself. Awh, but it was so perfect...  
Soon, she was back. "Had to freshen up," she explained as she took a seat and sighed as she got comfortable. Kirstie's green eyes flickered in the fire light. Jennifer reached out, opened the case, and took out the cards and chips for Texas Hold 'Em. "This one's pretty easy. Or we can do Blackjack. Whichever you prefer." She smiled warmly and Kirstie chose Blackjack.

"Alright, so I deal you cards. Dealer gets one card up, but other players don't. Ok so we get two cards each. The goal is to have your cards amount to 21 or less. Royal cards, King, Queens, Jack are worth 10, ok? Aces are either with 11 or 1, you can choose either, and when you pick up a new card you can change its value. Ok, so for example, I have an Ace and a Queen. If I wanted another card, I would grab another and check the value. If its over 21, I lose. Lets assume I wanted my Ace to be a 1. So look at your cards, what do you have? An Ace and a 7. Ok good. So you would either say "Hit me" if you want to gamble another card to see if you got 21. So lets take another card here, and tell me what it is. A queen, aww. So you got over 21. So I win that round. Does this make sense at all?" Jennifer hoped she was a good teacher.

After a few rounds of 21, they played Texas Hold "Em, which was a bit harder to explain, but Kirstie ended up winning. "Damn thought I had you for sure," Jennifer said and winked.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" Kirstie asked. "Sure, down the hall first door on the right."

After Kirstie came back from the bathroom, the game was put away and drinks were consumed, they sat on the couch together when Kirstie's face lit up. "Hey.. wanna dance?" she eyed Jennifer, and when she agreed, kirstie was beside herself with excitement. "Okay, stand in front of me hun. Yes, there. Ok, now put your hands here.." and as she placed her own hands on Jennifer's curvaceous body she looked into her eyes and smiled. "Alright, lets do something simple, so just follow my lead." They danced slowly and she spun Jennifer around so that her back was to Kirstie. She held Jen's waist as she caressed Kirstie's face sensually. And at the end, she dipped her, except there was a surprise.. Jennifer kissed Kirstie's lips softly. Kirstie hadn't been kissed in what seemed like ages. Maks was just her dancing partner, and he had a girlfriend, Mischa. Suddenly the scent of Jennifer;s lilac perfume seemed to surround them both as they somehow ended up on the couch, kissing.


End file.
